


Too Far Gone

by Ethel_Chrysanthemum



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: All Routes Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, M/M, Meme, Self-Insert Unknown, Semi-Comedy, Spelling & Grammar, Time Loop, Trolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethel_Chrysanthemum/pseuds/Ethel_Chrysanthemum
Summary: [Mystic Messenger] There is plenty of mc's for all seven routes and each time Unknown watches because he, was just another MC from another world waiting for his own MC to rescue him. His goal was to keep the RFA members safe from Mint Eye, but sometimes sticking with the script can be boring especially if you can just troll Seven and the RFA team. Poor Jumin.





	1. Error 404 Repeat/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Everlasting Party (The concept)  
> Recommend being on a desktop to see the pictures.  
> shaorankun made it possible and her/him fantastic work on creating an mm chatroom maker. http://shaorankun.com/mmchat/  
> Follow her/him here http://shaorankun.tumblr.com/

_"Alert, Error 404."_

The monitored flickered, flashing in colors of red, blue, and green. Numbers after numbers pouring in as sentence unlined in the shape of a key to unlocked and spiral to corrupt the system. Breaking through the tough barrier, and overseeing past chat, call history, in-between message exchange and changing small codes to allow me to go unnoticed. 

"So it begins," I mumble to myself. "Can't say I blame you, after all, they are truly fascinating." 

 _"Surveillance camera 1200 is on."_   I chuckle, the eerie voice of the second monitored echo throughout the room. It's on.

She was one-of-a-kind type of beauty you see only once in your lifetime, and once you do, you'll want to take a picture to last forever. "After all you have done, you still want to go through with it again?" I asked, curious. 

"Of course, everything must come to an end." I paused, "as all beginnings." 

"Can't promise I won't forget you. I never did."  
**Ding!~**

"Ha ha ha, so who's the lucky one this time?"

 


	2. Error 404 Repeat II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue II  
> -_- It's gonna be long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few that took some time. Updates will be slow for a bit. I have a test I need to study for. *Important*

She was excellent for the position. Maybe too excellent. Connecting with them right off the bat, even in the midst of their panic after entering the chatroom unannounced. Although Zen had been too welcoming, and Jumin the exact opposite, Yoosong being as he was, Jaehee as natural, and Seven; whatever space he accumulated in his head. 

"She would do fine," until the program is once again uninstalled, and then installed again by a newcomer. "And I would have fun."

 

 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


"But it's not like warning them about Rika would change anything."

Later that day, Jiyun join the RFA.


End file.
